UNSC Last unto Dusk
You may be looking for UNSC Backward Away From Dusk? The UNSC ''Last unto Dusk, (Hull classification symbol '''C-801'), is a Halcyon-class light cruiser in the UNSC Navy. It is informally referred to as the Dusk. History The Last unto Dusk was constructed at the Reyes-McLees Shipyards on Mars in 2508 alongside the UNSC Song of the East, UNSC Constantinople and UNSC Pillar of Autumn. They were immediately launched and sent to fight the Insurrectionist forces in the Outer Colonies. It saw action during Operation: TREBUCHET. Human-Covenant War Second Battle of Harvest (2526) The Dusk saw action during the Second Battle of Harvest against the Covenant in March 2526. The cruiser was heavily damaged engaging the Covenant Battleship and barely limped back to the Inner Colonies for repairs. It contributed immensely in the battle, leading the charge alongside the UNSC Everest. Its escort vessel, UNSC Virginia Capes however was destroyed by the Covenant Battleships's third salvo. A single bumblebee escape pod made it out of the Virginia Capes and were later rescued by the Last unto Dusk after the conclusion of the battle which left 13 warships destroyed. It returned to Mars for a full repair assessment before returning to the war in late 2527. Battle of Leonis Minoris (2537) In 2537, two UNSC colonies in the Leonis Minoris system were destroyed by the Covenant. A fleet of over 70 warships lead by the Everest, made up of frigates, carriers and cruisers were sent to liberate the system and lift the siege of Aceso. While Cole's main fleet repelled the invasion of Aceso, he split the fleet into three. The largest battlefleet remained at Aceso, fending off the more powerful fleet there while the other two fought the fleets over Aegle and Iaso, which had both been glassed by the Covenant fleets. The captain of the Dusk, Bartholomew Manfred was made commander of the fleet to fight over Aegle by Preston Cole. With the Dusk leading the charge with 14 other vessels, mainly cruisers and destroyers, the Covenant fleet was obliterated but not without the loss of the UNSC Edgehill and UNSC Jutland. Oveverall the UNSC Navy considered the loss of ten vessels altogether in the campaign to be relatively minor, the Covenant succeeded in eradicating two of the three colonies in the system, and the loss weighed heavily on Cole's conscience as well as Bart's. Battle of Kholo (2539) In 2539, the Dusk was sent to patrol the colony world of Kholo. During its patrol, 20 CCS-class battlecruisers and 2 CAS-class assault carriers of the Covenant fleet of Righteousness Vigilance suddenly dropped out of slipspace. The Dusk began to engage the Covenant fleet, quickly destroying a single''CCS''-class battlecruiser. However, despite the sheer might of the Halcyon-class cruiser compared to many of the light vessels in orbit above Kholo, the Dusk was ordered to evacuate citizens off Kholo and escort them to freighters waiting behind Kholo's moon, Kolin. This action saved some 27,000 citizens of Kholo, which earned Captain Bartholomew Manfred the Purple Heart. As Kholo was glassed, the Dusk itself was forced to flee the battle for the Inner Colonies but not before it disabled the CAS-class assault carrier Unrelenting Advance's propulsion systems and sent the ship plummeting to the planet's surface. Battle of Psi Serpentis (2543) By far the most valorous fight by the Last unto Dusk was the battle at Psi Serpentis, one of the greatest naval victories by the United Nations Space Command and the presumed last stand of Preston Cole. After continued prowler reconnaissance, UNSC Battle Group India dropped out of slipspace over Viperidae. As the battle commenced, the lighter vessels mainly the Halcyon-class cruisers were sent to arc around Viperidae to attack the fleet from the side, destroying dozens of the Covenant ships. However the Dusk was crippled by a plasma torpedo and was forced to retreat behind the battlegroup. With the end of the battle, the Dusk fired all its nuclear weapons under the orders of Preston Cole into the heart of Viperidae, causing a supernova that destroyed the Covenant fleet and presumably the UNSC flagships Io and Everest. The victorious UNSC fleet limped back to human space for repairs before returning to the war. Battle for Draco III (2545) In 2545 the Covenant learned of the location of Draco III and spared no time in attacking it. The UNSC quickly responded sending the Last unto Dusk to deploy several SPARTAN-IIs including John-117 to rescue the citizens of the planet. The Dusk dropped out of slipspace over Draco III and was soon engaged by a CRS-class cruiser. The Dusk deployed the SPARTAN-IIs aboard two D82-EST Darters to the surface to rescue the survivors from the Covenant forces. However upon arrival, the SPARTANs discovered that the survivors of the invasion had been butchered by the Covenant and had been eaten by the Kig-Yar and Unggoy footsoldiers. Fuelled by their anger at the Covenant's barbarity, the Dusk and its SPARTAN went on a rampage across the planet, killing thousands of Covenant units before being ordered to return home. This became famously known as the 'Rampage of the Dusk' and was widely publicised by ONI as propaganda to thwart people into enlisting in the UNSC. Battle of Ballast (2551) As the number of warships in the UNSC slowly began to decrease, many ships, particularly the lighter vessels like the Halcyon-class vessels, were ordered to be refitted for upgrades or even scrapped for materials for better ships. The Dusk however was sent to Ballast in the Inner Colonies along with another Halcyon-class cruiser, the UNSC Roaring Thunder. By 2551 these upgrades were complete and the two vessels were meant to cast off on the 5th March. However a Covenant fleet invaded Ballast unexpectedly with only a handful of warships to defend it. The Roaring Thunder attempted to leave the shipyard for orbit but was soon damaged by a plasma torpedo from an assault carrier. The Dusk rushed to her aid, towing it back to the shipyard, escorting it while the crew made repairs. The Dusk and eight other vessels engaged the relatively small Covenant fleet of one assault carrier and six battlecruisers. The Roaring Thunder was returned to the battle to backup the ODP Cornucopia. However once the battle commenced, it was abundantly clear that the battle would be lost to the superior Covenant forces. In response, a makeshift slipspace bomb from a Marathon-class heavy cruiser in the Cornucopia Scrap-Yard was readied to use against the flagship Sublime Justice. The Dusk transported the drive towards the Sublime Justice and escorted a corvette to bring the device to the assault carrier, dodging attacks by Covenant Seraphs and Banshee fighters. The crew of the corvette timed the detonation, allowing them to flee on time aboard a pelican to the Dusk before the slipspace drive detonated. The resulting explosion destroyed the entire Fleet of Unyielding Advance winning a rare victory for the UNSC in the final two years of the war. Fall of Reach (2552) On August 12th, 2552 Captain Manfred was decorated with the Silver Star for his actions at Ballast by Admiral Roland Freemont. However the discovery of the Covenant supercarrier Long Night of Solace cut short the ceremony and the Last unto Dusk was quickly cast off to eliminate several SDV-class heavy corvettes in orbit above Reach which were deployed by the Long Night of Solace. With the destruction of the Long Night of Solace and the immediate arrival of the Fleet of Particular Justice the Dusk waited out for the UNSC battlegroup to arrive over Reach. Upon their arrival, the ship joined the battlegroup and preceded to engage the Covnenant fleet. Fighting over Reach for weeks on end, the remaining UNSC ships disbanded and retreated. The Last unto Dusk fled the doomed planet and headed for Earth to tell of the destruction of Reach. Battle of Earth (2553) Due to the damage sustained at Reach to the hull of the Last unto Dusk, the vessel was stuck in an orbital shipyard above Earth while the Covenant invaded outside. The shipyard was remarkably spared from destruction and the Last unto Dusk was released with the official end of the war in the March of 2553. Upon the end of hostilities, the Last unto Dusk was used to seek out remaining Covenant vessels hiding in the Asteroid belt avoiding discovery by the UNSC. It continued this role up until 2554 when the UNSC Infinity was commissioned to replace its role. Post-War Expeditionary Refit (2554) In 2554 the Last unto Dusk was chosen to be refitted into an expeditionary vessel. Refits began on Mars later that year and ended in January of 2555. This is a list of things it was refitted to include; *Enlarged Main hanger to accomadate a Manta-class corvette *A modified MAC cannon *Improved slipspace drive and engine *Increased number of armaments *Increased navigation systems First Battle of Threnody (2555) .]] In 2555, the Last unto Dusk was tasked with searching for a shield world named Threnody briefly mentioned in terminals found on Installation 03 by the UNSC Infinity. Following several clues including corrupted coordinates found on Installation 05, the Dusk narrowed down its search to the Gamma Serpentis system. The Dusk jumped into the system in orbit above Threnody. The ship scanned the planet to identify it as a shield world which indeed it was. The ship examined the planet, taking heat maps and topographical scans of the surface. Doing this somehow alerted the shield world which immediately detected the human vessel. The Dusk, now unable to free itself from the planet's gravity well was propelled towards the opening in the shield world and tumbled into the desert below, colliding with the surface. The Dusk was now left stuck on the surface of Threnody along with its crew. Many of the crew had left in other craft like HEVs, Pelicans and Bumblebee Escape Craft and were left scattered all over the area the Dusk had crashed. Bartholomew ordered for a SPARTAN-III team be sent to investigate a nearby Forerunner structure in an attempt to find an escape route out of the planet. Upon arrival at the structure, after fighting packs of Thorn Beasts and Blind Wolves among many other creatures on their way, they were greeted by the installation monitor 823543 Adjudicator Sentry. As they told them of their situation, Adjudicator Sentry told them of a gravity well being maintained by a group of rogue sentinels lead by a rampant AI nearby which had dragged them to the surface. SPARTAN-IIIs aboard UH-144 Falcons lead the marines into the heat of battle, fighting off the rogue sentinels which had transformed themselves into stronger variants. Once the area was cleared of rogue sentinels, a newly repaired by sentinels Last unto Dusk fired its MAC cannon into the gravity well, destroying the structure but now unleashing a more powerful being. As the ground cracked with the destruction of the well, a guardian sentinel, sand worn from the desert, arose from the ground, over twice as big as the Dusk. As several UNSC allied Sentinels and aircraft began to move in to engage the rogue Guardian Sentinel the Guardian fought back, destroying many of the craft and resisting many MAC blasts from the Dusk as well as Archer missiles. The guardian sentinel finally fled, seeing "it" had been defeated and left the planet through the entrance and entered a random slipspace vector, ending up at the fringes of the galaxy near the Greater Ark. Meanwhile back on Threnody the Last unto Dusk loaded up all the weapons and crew they could rescue and gave a final thanks to the monitor 823543 Adjudicator Sentry before departing and returning to UNSC occupied space to report their discovery. Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Cruisers